1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dermatological and cosmetic compositions containing partial and complete choline salts of mono, di and poly carboxylic acids containing multifunctional chemical groups for the treatment of a variety of disorders, such as dry irritated skin, acne, lack of skin elasticity, low level of skin moisture, excessive premature skin aging related to environmental factors and skin wrinkling due to aging and issues related to hair. The said ingredients can be administered as alcoholic, aqueous or glycolic toning solutions, low and high viscosity lotions, creams, ointments, sticks, aerosols, foams, shaving creams and lotions, color cosmetics and moistened fabric pads.
2. Description of Related Art
The current invention relates to incorporation of partial and complete choline salts of carboxylic acids in dermatological and cosmetic formulations for the treatment of skin disorders. Such acids are aromatic and aliphatic carboxylic acids or compounds capable of forming salts with weak organic bases by the virtue of keto-enol tautomerism. Several carboxylic acids have been employed in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical industry for the treatment of skin disorders. These compounds are irritating in nature due to their highly acidic nature and hence, their utility is restricted to low concentrations. Organic acids of higher molecular weight are not very active and their use is also limited by their low water solubility. Several alpha hydroxy acids (AHA) utilized in the cosmetic industry suffer from similar problems. The inorganic salts of these AHAs also tend to be irritating and their overall utility is restricted by the irritating, stinging and burning sensation on the naked skin. Complete neutralization of the acidic carboxylic group by inorganic bases also renders these compounds inactive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,518 describes Tricholine citrate as an ester of citric acid with three choline molecules for the treatment of wrinkled and aged skin. This patent emphasizes utility of this ester in a variety of cosmetic compositions for the treatment of said disorders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,938 describes cosmetic compositions based on multi-amine functionalized polymer salt of alpha hydroxy acids, alpha ketoacids and related compounds. Treatment of skin keratosis with alpha hydroxy acids and related compounds is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,599. Dicarboxylic acids of 7 to 13 carbon atoms in different dermatological preparations are described by Carl R. Thornfeldt for the treatment of ichthyosis and wrinkling in U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,282. Marcella Nazzaro-Porro in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,104 describes the use of dicarboxylic acids containing 7 to 13 carbon atoms and their mercapto derivatives for the treatment of acne and skin hyperpigmentation. Specific choline salts of carboxylic acids are not described in literature for the treatment of skin disorders.